Change is in the air
by SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Can Alex finally conquer her only downfall... her love for the Manc Lion? Can the Manc Lion put his pride to one side?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Drake can do a lot of things. She can analyse someone without even speaking to them. She can drink for bottles of wine and still turn up to work the next morning. She can even quieten Ray Carling after he makes a sexist comment. The one thing Alex Drake can't do though is admit that she is in love with Gene Hunt. Every stupid little thing he does she finds irresistible and sexy. Like he had a spell over her.

'Bollykecks! Wake up you dozy mare!'

Alex at the sound of Gene's voice shot her head up, coming within kissing distance to her DCI who was bending over her desk.

"Good night last night inspector?"

Alex wanted to scream at him, tell him how bad it had been, tossing and turning, wishing that he had been there to hold her. Instead though she found her lips coming together and words being formed in her mouth.

"Yeah. Fairly average. Solicitor"

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he thought about some thatcherite wanker getting his dirty paws all over his Bolly. He realised how sick it made him feel. Someone else making her moan and scream out. It wasn't right.

"Bloody great! Glad to hear yer' not turning frigid" He remarked, sure that the words had jealousy oozing out of them.

"DI Drake frigid?! Bout' as much chance of Chris completing a bloody crossword!"

Of course Alex thought. Of course Ray had to get involved, backing up the Guv. Alex gave Ray a disapproving look, not that he noticed it. He, Poriot and Bammo were in hysterics at the snide little quip. She felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Why was she so bothered? Ray's comments never usually bothered her, but today it hurt. Gene must have spotted the sadness in his DIs eyes because his face softened for a second.

"DS Carling! Have some bloody respect for your Superior officer! Apologise now!"

Ray Rolled his eyes, but Gene's blue orbs were boring into his own baby blue. He swallowed his pride and muttered a barely audible sorry to the inspector who just nodded gently. Gene scowled at the lack of guilt but he knew it was the best he was going to get.

"Bollinger Knickers, If you would"

Gene held his arm out in the direction of his office, implying for her to join him inside. Alex rose from the desk and shuffled along behind him. She felt the eyes of the team burning into her as she disappeared inside. Gene's office. The only place she felt safe. To her own surprise Gene had sat down on the desk beside her instead of his chair behind it. He placed his hands on the desk, centimetres away from Alex's small delicate ones. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Gene finally turned to face her.

"Bolly. Come on don't cry. Don't let that daft Bastard get ter' ya!"

Tears gently spilt down the small slopes of Alex's cheekbones, breaking Gene's heart in near two. There was something more to the tears. Something more than Rays comment. He was still going to get a bollocking for it. No one upset his Bolly. _Wait? When did she become his Bolly?_

"Alex? What's wrong? Yer' can tell me yer' know"

Alex could hear the softness in his voice. One which he only kept for her. It wasn't pitiful. No Gene only used that on victims' families. No this was more concern and worry. Something she only received from him. Only Alex was allowed to see the softer side of Gene Hunt.

"Oh look at me! getting all emotional over a stupid sexist comment! Oh Gene, i'm just fed up of feeling so alone. I'm such an idiot at times, crying in front of everyone! Showing them I'm weak. No wonder Ray thinks he can get away with those comments!"

Alex felt an arm reach around her. She molded against his body and placed her head against his chest. All the while Gene sat stroking her back gently with his fingers, going round in soothing circles. Her body started to tingle in his warmth. Her hair tickling his face as he rested it against her soft golden brown hair, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Come on Bolly. S'not that bad! I think tonight yer' need to get your privately educated arse down to Luigi's! And that's an order! Comprende?" Alex laughed timidly before nodding her head.

"Good now Lady Bolls, I think it's time we caught some scum and fired up the Quattro!"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time 'Lunchtime' rolled around, Alex had forgotten her tearful outburst and the gentle side to Gene Hunt. No, she suddenly felt quite hopeful and content with her 80's life. She had come to realise that she wasn't going to get back to 'Her world' so had to pray and believe that Evan and those around her Daughter would see that she was cared for. None of that mattered now though. All that mattered was the here and now. And now was her new 80's life. So taking a large gulp of her wine, Alex privately toasted to her new life and new start.

"Good ter' see a smile on that pretty little face of yours Alex!"

The use of her real name made Alex fall back to reality. There was something sincere about when Gene used_Alex _ instead of the pet names _Bolly, Madame Fruitcake, Lady Bolls_ and of course her probable favorite _Bollinger Knickers._ Alex smiled at him. Not the weak meaningless ones he had got so used to seeing. The one's that she used to try and hide her sadness. No this was a proper Bolly smile. One that could light up a room.

"Feels good to smile again Guv! I don't think I've ever felt this good!"

She took another sip of her wine, allowing her eyes to stay connected with Gene's. She noticed how his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her and how his pout turned into a smile. Never had she met someone who could have such a stern, angry persona, but could be so gentle and kind when they were alone. He made her feel so special like she was the only person in the world. Yeah they argues like cat and dog, but it was flirtatious and passionate.

"Alex?"

Gene had a way of snapping her from her thoughts and gaining her attention. She looked back up to him. He had been watching her intently as she zoned out from reality. He loved how beautiful she looked when she was thinking. Her lips would pout slightly, and she'd lean on her hand. Her other hand had been tracing the rim of her wine glass. Now she was looking at him, she hadn't spoken. It were as though she was going to say something, but had to stop and think about it.

"Gene? I've got _They died with their boots on_ propping up my coffee table. I mean if you want, I have a few bottles of something alcoholic upstairs, so you could come up if you want?" She watched as he thought for a few seconds, his mouth turning to his famous pout.

"Alright then Bolls. You ead' up, I'll just grab us some of this horse shite to eat"

Alex smiled happily removing her hand from where his had sat on top. She gave him a cheeky smile before disappearing up the stairs, not even bothering to say goodbye to the rest of the team as she was so full of excitement.

Gene made his way towards the bar where Luigi sat slumping over. He whispered something into the Italian man's ear, before earning a smile and hug from Luigi. Gene pushed the little Italian away with a gruff before looking around to make sure no one had seen. Unfortunately for Gene, he hadn't banked on his perceptive WPC to notice the gesture. Shaz nudged an unaware Chris in the side. He jolted upright and looked at his girlfriend.

"Tonight's the night Baby!"

"The night for what?" He asked confused. He never got an answer though because Shaz wasn't listening. Instead she gave her senior officer a knowing smile before he disappeared up the stairs of Luigi's.

* * *

Alex practically dived into her wardrobe once she had made it up the stairs. She rummaged through it until she found one of Gene's shirts that had been in the flat since she arrived. She quickly slipped it on, only doing up several buttons leaving Gene a good view down her cleavage. The shirt hung just above her knee. She often wore them in the summer when she went to bed. It was bound to impress him. She hurried to put out the wine on to the coffee table. As she poured the last glass a knock came at the door. Alex stood up quickly, glanced in the mirror quickly before hurrying to the door. As she opened it she found Gene leaning against the doorframe, a soppy grin painted across his face. His breath was taken away by the site that greeted him. She looked so amazing, even with his shirt on, and less makeup. Her hair tied up like the second day of her being in CID. She was perfect.

"Gene? Have I got something on my face? You just to be staring"

"No Bolly, it's just yer' look Beautiful"

Alex felt her insides tingle. Gene Hunt had called her Beautiful. She grinned at him as she stepped to the side letting him through. He walked straight past her and sat on the sofa. He patted the space next to him, encouraging her to sit beside him. Alex did as she was told and placed herself down. Gene passed her the cartoon of food from Luigi's. Alex felt him watching her as she pulled off the lid. A smile lit up her face. It was shock also, but Gene could see she liked it. Gene was surprised though when he suddenly found their lips crashing together. Once the shock had gone he found himself taking control. Gently he pushed her so she was lying on the sofa, her hand running through his golden blonde hair. His hand moving down her hips as he brushed his thumb against the scar of his bullet. Alex pushed him off her suddenly. Gene felt his head bow. She didn't want him. He was about to get up when he felt her hand slide in to his. She pulled him up from the sofa, and he let her guide him through to the bathroom. He shut the door with his foot before turning Alex so she faced him. He leant in and started kissing her again. She pulled at his tie, undoing it from round his neck. Gene could see where it was heading. He started undoing the buttons on his shirt as she pulled at his shirt. Eventually, in just their underwear, Gene pushed Alex onto the bed before leaning over her. Her big brown eyes pleading with him. She wanted him. They met with another kiss, before removing the last remaining pieces of clothing. Gene felt his spine tingle at the sound of Alex moaning his name. He wanted the night to last forever. Alex shivered as he placed kisses all the way down her body, knowing already what she wanted from him. He knew her so well.

Eventually they lay in bed, Alex snuggled up against Gene. Her head placed gently on his chest while he ran his finger through it, kissing her every so often. Alex was starting to fall asleep to the rhythms of his heart. Gene assumed she was fast asleep when he quietly whispered _'I love you Alex'._


	3. Chapter 3

Gene watched as Alex stood talking to Shaz by one of the filing cabinets. She was wearing a thick blue jumper that swamped her frame. She was even wearing flat shows for once, mere ballet shoes that would be no good in the rain. They had been together for three Months, and yet the team hadn't even realised it. Gene spent every night at Alex's flat. They would do normal couple things. Do the weekly shop in the brand new supermarkets that had started appearing. They would watch shitty TV, cook food. Gene had even found himself doing the ironing and changing the bed several times. He had practically moved in. He had drawers and half of the wardrobe for his clothes. Gene had always hated doing coupley thing's with his ex-wife but with Alex it just seemed so right. He didn't mind pushing the trolley around Tesco's for an hour every Saturday. He didn't mind taking the washing down to the dry cleaning if the washing machine broke down. In fact, although he wouldn't admit it, doing domestic things with Alex was actually enjoyable. They always had a laugh and always ended up messing about. With Alex the chores didn't seem like chores.

Today though, Alex didn't seem herself at all. Alex never wore flat shoes, and she never ever wore big baggy jumpers that covered her body up completely. He didn't even know she owned such swamping clothes. He had also noticed how fidgety she had become, like she couldn't keep her mind on track. He had observed her as she worked. One minute she'd be going through case notes, the next she would be staring in to space. As well as this, she had been nipping out of the office several times when they first got in to the office, always in a slight hurry. Whatever was wrong with her, Gene was going to find out.

The perfect chance arose when Gene had a call about a body that had been found in a deserted block of flats near the river. The four main officers all managed to get into the car with no problem, but as Gene rounded a corner rather sharply, he noticed the colour drain from Alex's face till she was left ghostly white. Her hand suddenly clamped against her mouth.

"Guv, pull over!" Gene stared at Alex for a second trying to work out what she was talking about "Gene, Pull the fuck over now!" She snapped. Ray and Chris both jumped in their seats at the sound of Alex's shouting. Gene was also taken aback and did as he was told. As soon as the car was pulled over, Alex was out of the car and vomiting into some poor bugger's flower garden. Chris and Ray shot each other glances as Gene leapt out the car.

"Time ov' the Month" Ray suggested as he nodded towards Alex, a fag hanging out of his mouth. Chris looked at his friend confused.

"But Shaz is never sick when it's er' time. She just gets arsey" Chris looked out the window and he could see by the tension in both Alex and Gene's body that it was a bit more than Alex's time of the month.

"Dunno then mate, just a suggestion" Ray muttered as he lit another cigarette. They both sat and watched as Gene stood awkwardly beside his Inspector working out if he should check if she's alright.

* * *

Should he ask her if she was ok? Or should he just get back in to the Quattro and leave her to vomit up her stomach in private. He could see tweedletwit and tweedletwat watching nervously wondering what on earth was going on. Eventually Gene edged closer to Alex as she stood up. He handed her a tissue which she took gratefully murmuring a thanks under her breath. She wiped her face quickly before dumping the tissue in a bin on the poor bastards' drive that she had just vomited all over.

"Alex? Yer' ok love?" For once Gene had to look down to Alex as she was smaller than he was without her heels. She also looked a lot more vulnerable and timid. It was as though her heels were the key to her confidence.

"Not really Gene. Seems we have a slight problem" Gene narrowed his eyes. She wasn't ill was she? He wasn't going to lose her! He couldn't lose his Alex! He loved her. Gene Hunt loved Alex Drake. He wanted to marry her, have children with her. Grow old with her. He couldn't lose her.

"What? What's wrong...? Yer' not ill are ya?" Alex could have laughed if it wasn't so strange and serious. He looked desperately scared. She realised he was scared she was ill, and that he would lose her. She had to tell him now. She couldn't see him worry to death thinking that she was about to drop dead.

"Depends what your definition of ill is Gene. If it's cancer, then no… but if it's pregnancy then yeah" She stood looking down at her hands, unable to make eye contact with him for fear of seeing anger or despair in his face. She felt the leather of his gloves touch against her face, pulling it up to look at him. She closed her eyes scare what she would see but when she eventually opened them… He was smiling.

"Best start looking for a bigger ouse' then, and quit the fags" Alex's face lit up. Had he just said that? They were going to be a family! She became aware of Gene pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Gunna' be a Dad Bolls! The best Dad in the world!"

"We don't tell the team… Not yet. Okay?" Gene gave a small nod of agreement. Whether his excitement would last that long was a different story. He was going to have to phone his Mam' when he got back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the team had got back to the office, both Alex and Gene struggled to keep the excitement off their faces. After a disastrous visit to the body, none of the team could understand the two senior officer's happiness. Usually Gene would be crashing about his office, shouting the odds before taking his anger out on Alex… but today he sat at his desk, door open with the radio on. Alex was fritting around the office, a spring in her step. It were as though something had happened to change both moods.

"What der' yer' thinks got in to the Guv and Ma'am?" Chris asked his girlfriend as he leant over her desk. For once though, Shaz didn't have an answer. She could normally read Alex and Gene like a book, but today they were like enigma's wrapped into an enigma.

"I ave' no idea baby… whatever it is though must be good"

"Right you useless lot, armed blag at the bank on morecombe street… arses into gear and I'll fire up the Quattro! Lady Bolls, stay ere' with Shaz!" Everyone jumped at the sound of the Guv's voice. Alex however stood in front of Gene arms crossed with a look of thunder on her face. Gene swallowed.

"Fine, in the car Bolls" She acknowledged his decision with a quick nod of her head, before grabbing her leather jacket, warrant card and Gun from her desk and following him from the office.

Usually in a hurry, Gene would pull out before Alex had even shut the car door, but today he made she got in and did up her seatbelt.

"Put yer' seatbelt on!"

"Why! You tell me not to usually bother!"

"Bolls, put the bloody seatbelt on or yer' can get your privately educated arse back inside pronto!"

Alex reluctantly pulled it across her body and clicked it into place. Ray and Chris exchanged confused glances once again. Their Guv would usually moan if anyone tried to put a seatbelt on… but here he was practically forcing Alex to do it.

"Look, seatbelts on! Can we go now?" Alex pleaded. Gene gave her a quick nod before pulling the car from outside of the station and putting it up as fast as he could rounding corners at speeds of 70 mph. Alex was relieved when they got to the crime scene, meant her sickness passed and that she wasn't walking home.

"Right Tweedletwit and Tweedletwat, follow in after me and DI Bollinger knickers. Bolly, gun ready please!" Gene gave her a serious look, making sure she was okay to go in. She plastered a smile across her face.

"I'm fine" She reassured him. Her hand lightly brushing across his shoulder blades. With one quick glance at Alex, Gene nodded forward and moved his body in the same direction. Alex followed closely behind, gun tightly in her hand ready to protect herself and her unborn child. A self-conscious hand fell against her stomach. She could already feel a slight bump appearing. Suddenly she was stumbling forward towards concrete. At first she assumed it was Ray pushing her forward.

"Get off me Ray!"

"Whar? I aven't done anyfin'… SHIT! GUV!"

"What is it now Carling!" Gene barked turning round. They were walking down the back corridor of the bank, where all the money was stored in rooms leading off it. It was dark, so Gene shone a torch behind him.

"BOLLOCKS!"

"Now gentleman, if you let us get on with it, this lovely little thing won't get hurt okay!" A pale greasy haired man was holding Alex, a gun pointed at her temple. Gene noted how tears were pricking in her eyes and how her body shook viciously.

"Any questions Chief Inspector?" The villain was looking straight at Gene, his eyes strangely haunting and empty. Gene knew what he had to do.

"How would yer' like to do time for double murder? Ere' it's at least 60 years at the moment. You'll most certainly leave in a coffin"

"Double Murder? What you on about dickhead?!" The man shouted, making Alex tremble more. Her eyes were pleading with Gene for him to do something, get her out of the situation. He threw her an apologetic smile before looking back at the bastard holding his Bolly.

"Well, when a Woman in pregnant yes… it means that there is another human growing inside of them… therefore if you kill my inspector, you are also killing the child growing inside of her. Therefore, double murder. Your choice. 12 years for armed robbery, or 60 for a double murder…"

Ray and Chris both looked too Gene, before returning their eyes to Alex. What the hell was going on in CID! Nothing made any sense anymore! Before anyone was ask what was going on, Alex was thrust into the Arms of Gene, and the bastard who was holding her was thrust to the floor with Chris and Ray quickly holding him down and handcuffing him. Meanwhile Gene held a trembling Alex tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead gently and placing a hand on the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Come on Lady B, best get yer' ome'"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure Ray? Because the Ma'am's not even seeing anyone at the moment, and how would the Guv no?" Chris sat beside Shaz at his desk while Ray relayed the chain of events back to the rest of the team. Shaz rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidness.

"Don't you see baby? The ma'am is pregnant, and she has been seeing someone, and the reason the Guv knows is because he is that someone!" Chris slowly digested everything that he was being told. Everyone waited for a reaction from him.

"That's well minging. Thinking about the Guv and Ma'am yer' know. It's like thinking about your parents doing it" Ray nodded in agreement. Alex and Gene were like the parents of the team, in charge of everything and making sure everyone's okay. They ran the good ship Fenchurch and without them everything turned to shit.

"Right you lot, knitting club over…time to do some bloody work!" Gene barked as he came back in to CID. Everyone immediately noticed the absence of Alex.

"Guv, where's DI Drake?" Ray asked, a smile grin appearing on his face. Gene turned to face the team, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"DI Drake is at home, where she should be after such an ordeal"

"Morning sickness getting to her is it?" Ray smirked. Gene silenced him with a death glare, realising that the rumour had probably started to circulate. He sighed and took his hands from his pockets and folded them across his chest.

"Fine. Well as some of you may or may not have heard, Detective Inspector Drake is in fact pregnant. Now before we all start taking bets on who the Daddy is, I'd like to put this to bed now. And anyone who so much as makes a remark to Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake will be put in the cells for three nights. So to summarise. DI Drake pregnant. DCI Hunt Dad. Comprende? Finnitto"

"Yes Guv" Everyone mumbled. Gene gave them a quick nod before turning and entering the lion's den, slamming his office door behind him. Everyone in the main CID office looked around at each other gob smacked. Shaz had been right, but it was still shocking to hear the Guv announce it.

**Sorry it's so short, next update will be longer& more interesting! -SKB x**


	6. Chapter 6

He'd really pissed her off this time. He could practically feel the anger radiating off her body as he held on tightly to the Quattro's steering wheel. He didn't dare utter another word otherwise she'd have his balls in a vice before he can blink. He had nowhere to escape too either, as they were driving up the motorway towards Manchester, Gene finally convincing Alex to meet his Mother. They started to Journey off in the best possible way, chatting joking about until the radio buzzed into life. It had been Shaz asking about some paperwork that the super needed. Alex had taken the call, and was left seething when Shaz at the end of the call congratulating her on the pregnancy, and that DCI Hunt was very happy. Alex had looked at the radio for a second, before looking over to a nervous man.

Alex had ended the call after Shaz had revealed Gene had been the one to tell her the news. Alex held the radio tightly in her hand, making Gene worry that she would break it, take control of the car, drive them somewhere remote, shoot him and bury him. Every time Gene took a breath to speak, she darted him a look that could kill which silenced him every time. The tension in the car was killing him. He didn't want his Mum to see them this tense. Quickly pulling over the Quattro into a motorway lay-by, Gene turned off the engine and turned to a confused Alex who was looking about madly trying to work out what her partner was doing.

"Gene, what the fuck are you-"She was silenced by Gene placing his lips onto hers, and caressing her soft pale cheeks. She felt all her anger float away, being taken over by the excitement and prospect of the future.

"Knew that'd sort it Bolls. Now stop yer' whining, and let me drive!" With that, Gene was back in his seat revving up the Engine, leaving Alex slightly breathless and panting in the passenger seat she couldn't stay angry with him now, not after that kiss. Gene knew how to get round Alex all too well.

"You're lucky. It worked that time, but I can tell you that a quick snog won't cut it when it's half two in the morning, and there's a screaming baby. You will get the blame" Alex warned throwing Gene a seriously daunting look as he pulled off at a junction. What had he got himself into? He thought she was bad now, nearly four months gone but what would she be like on a lack of sleep?

"Why is it the person with the bleedin' bollocks gets the blame. You were there you know when Gene Junior or Mini Bolly were conceived. Dunna what yer' whining fer' woman. Many a woman wants the Gene Genie's babies" Alex snorted as she rubbed the small bump gently with her hand, the other hand clenched to stop her from punching the DCI in the face.

"Course it's going to be your fault you pillock. Anything goes wrong and it will be your fault. Get used to it"

"I am not taking blame for everything that goes wrong in your life Alex! Now shut it! As soon as that babby' is in yer' arms, ye'll forget everything, and I tell yer' what. So will I. I'll forget the scummy bastards we arrest, and the shit people in the world, cuz you know what Bolls. All that will matter from that moment on to me, is you and Mini Bolls or Genie Junior" He said it so assuring and Alex knew it took so much strength for him to speak it out loud.

"Oh, you big big big Softie Gene Hunt. That's why I love you. Now shut up and bloody get us to your Mother's before my bladder pops!" The car stopped suddenly once again. Alex looked out to see the typical Coronation street type terraces. _Not what I imagined, thought he'd be a little council house, not a Victorian terrace. _ The house was typical brown bricks, with a bright red front door that was surrounded by a rose bush. The drive way was pebbled, flowers growing at the sides. It looked so well kept and beautiful. Of course though, anyone who raised Gene Hunt wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect.

"Ere' we are Bolls" He sounded nervous now. Alex gripped his hand before he could get out the car. Her eyes melted into his, as they found themselves sharing a kiss.

"It will be fine. I'm on my best behaviour Gene!" Alex whispered sensing her partner's nervousness. Gene gave her a quick nod before jumping out the car and shuffling over to open Alex's door and let her out into the Manchester air. He noted how it was actually sunny for once. _Wherever Alex goes, the sun seems to appear_. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled her up into his grasp.

"You don't need to be Bolls. She'll love yer', because I love yer" He announced. Alex's eyes moved away from the house, and back to her partner. Had he just said that? Yes he'd said it before, but usually in the confides of their bed.

"Eugene Hunt! Come ere sweetheart'!" An elderly Manchurian accent called from the doorstep of the house. Alex and Gene released their eyes from each other and turned to look at the small lady, wearing a knitted cardigan and brown skirt that fell to her ankles. Gene almost blushed at the call from his Mother. He scuttled away from Alex, beckoning her to follow with his hand. He reached the front doorstep and was immediately tugged into a hug by his Mother Agnes's. Gene felt himself be pushed away by his Mother as she took in the sight of Alex Drake, in skinny jeans and a maternity blouse, standing awkwardly on the driveway by the Quattro.

"And this must be my future daughter in-law, and grandchild! Alex! Lovely to meet you at last sweetheart! This great lump never shuts up about yer!" She smiled as she beckoned Alex into a hug. Alex smiled at Gene over his mother's shoulder. _She must like Lexi if she's hugging her like a long lost daughter. _

"Yer' got a brew on Mam?" Gene asked as he wrapped an arm around Alex.

"Oh gosh, course. Come in darlings! You've travelled such a long way to see me, and I'm making yer stand on the doorstep! Come in! Alex first door on the left love, make yer self at home! Put the telly on if you like love" Alex smiled disappeared into the living room, placing herself on the sofa. She could hear Agnes and Gene in the kitchen talking away.

"_You've got a lovely lass there son. She's beautiful, and seems so nice_. _Proud of yer ya' lummox!_ "

"_Thanks' Mam. I'm glad yer like er', cuz Lexi means the world to me. And I promise yer, I'm gunna be the best Dad ever. Gunna proper look after them both. Alex is a mouthy cow, but she's my mouth cow!"_

Alex felt her heart soar. This was starting to feel like the family she never had. Agnes liked her, and Gene would do anything to protect her. She put a hand on her bump once again, giving it a gentle stroke._ You're going to be the most loved child in the world. _


	7. Chapter 7

She could hear the gentle thuds of his feet falling against the staircase as he approached the bedroom. She felt a small smile creep onto her face as she rolled over to face the door waiting for his arrival, for him to smirk at her because she was wearing his shirt, and boxers. Laughing because she had snuggled right down into the duvet and was peering over the top of the garish flower printed fabric.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, till eventually the door beside the bead gently creaked open, and the muttering of several un-godly words muttered. She giggled as light beamed into the room, illuminating her Manc Lions tame and setting his blue orbs into a beautiful sparkle. It were like she was getting lost in them at times, just staring into them was like looking into a tranquil pool of calm and beauty.

"Bolls! I thought you were sleeping... You're wearing my bloody boxers again!" He pouted as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over a hand and stroking the curls of Alex's hair. Alex turned slightly so that his hand stroked against her skin. She lifted her head and slowly planted gentle feathery kisses up his arm making his hairs stand on end. Whenever he looked at Alex, something inside of him fluttered, and it had since the day he had met her. Yes she was infuriating, argumentative, bossy and loud, but she was also drop dead gorgeous, caring, kind, funny, understanding, clever and good in bed of course.

He sat looking down at her as her kisses ran up and down his arm. How had he managed to claim Alex as his own? He felt like the luckiest man alive. Quickly as he had sat down, Gene stood up and gently pushed Alex to the other side of the bed, pulled off his trousers and shirt, before lying on the bed beside her in just his boxers. The pair both rolled over to face each other, neither tearing away their eyes from the others. Gene could see as she lay on her side, the starts of the bump. He smiled as his eyes glanced up and down Alex's body. He reached out a hand, and much to Alex's surprise, placed it on her stomach before drawing small circles on her skin with his thumb. The DI's hand was soon placed on top, as they both smiled goofily at each other.

Gene sat up slightly, holding out his arm beckoning Alex to come closer.

"Come ere' Bolls" He called gently. Alex shuffled over till she was lying in Gene's arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart pounding away.

Alex felt his hand brush across her forehead as he pushed away the curls from her face and placed a kiss onto her porcelain skin. Alex could smell him as he lay up close, his man stink aroma tickling her nostrils. But there was one thing missing, he did smell slightly different. Then it hit her…

"Gene! You haven't had a cigarette all day!" She turned meeting his eye. He pulled a small smile to the side of his mouth.

"I told yer' I'd do anything ter' keep you and Gene Junior safe, and I meant it Bolls. I've quit the cancer sticks!"

"Ah so you do listen to what I say then!" She laughed as she snuggled closer.

"Sometimes Bolls. But you're not always right. You said smoking lowers fertility chances. I slept with you once and hello Mini Bolly or Gene Genie Junior!" Alex sighed; of course he always had to have the last say on anything. She should have expected it though, Gene Hunt, the men of men. Smokes like a chimney, but as Fertile as a Rabbit.

"I'll give you that one, but other than that, I am always right... And don't argue! I'm a woman!" She cocked her head slightly to look up at him, a cheeky little smirk on her face. _Really wish she wouldn't do that. Gives me the orn'. _

Before she had chance to speak again, backing up her point, Gene had pushed her over again and was now towering over her with a cheeky grin on his face that made her heart melt.

"I know one thing you can definitely do right Bolls" He panted as he placed kisses up and down her neck. Alex giggled softly, before remembering where she was. She looked at him sternly.

"Gene, I am not shagging you, while your Mother is in the next room" She hissed. Gene took know notice and started to slip of his shirt from her body, before placing more kisses down her collarbone, down towards her navel. Alex had to suppress any moan she had and bite down on her lip.

"Oh fuck it, these pregnancy hormones just make me so bloody horny all the time" She gasped as he pulled at the boxers she wore.

"Might have to get you pregnant more often Bolls" He whispered as he stroked her cheek gently. Nobody would believe it if Alex told them how gentle and loving Gene was outside of the office. They only saw 'the guv'. No one ever saw the real Gene Hunt out of work. The Gene Hunt who held her hair while she was sick. The Gene hunt who told her she looked beautiful even when she felt as rough as a dog. The Gene Hunt, who cuddled her, held her and kissed her as though she were a princess.

"No way. It's definitely more fun without a bump between us darling" She whispered as he shifted about inside her. A quick murmur was heard before he was back to kissing her body. She shivered, as she had that first night. God she loved him.

"I love you Bolls"

And he loves her to.

**Can't have Gene being to much of a soppy bugger, so a bit of Gene Hunt Manlyness had to be added of course ;D Enjoy! -SKB x**


	8. Chapter 8

_'Everyone else I know gets pick of the pops, and I end up with pick of the twats'_

Gene was inwardly cursing the whole of CID. He had been enjoying a weekend away with Alex and His Mum. He had even woken up in a good mood for once. Alex had been curled up in his chest, her hand resting on the small bump that was now appearing. He was in awe of how anyone can look as perfect as she did. Even when she was chucking up her guts in his Mam's toilets twenty minutes later, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever come across. He was in such a good mood that he had even taken his Mam and Alex up to Trafford park shopping centre, traipsed around the shops, spent an hour in Mama and Papa's, picking out baby booties in cream, looking at buggies, and cots. He had been in such a good mood that he had paid for everything before stacking it up carefully in the back of the Quattro.

His mood was shattered though on the drive back to his Mam's, were they were going to get ready to go out for a meal. The radio in the Quattro had cackled into life. Gene was about to turn it off when the panicked voice of Shaz was heard. He muttered some obscene words before he grabbed it from the dashboard.

"Hunt" He barked. Alex was sat next to him biting down on her lip nervously, while Agnes sat in the back, smiling as she watched her son doing some police work.

"Guv, you need to get back here soon as. Matthews, you know the bloke who held the Ma'am hostage? Well his escaped from custody and while we were trying to chase him down, he tried to run down Chris, so Poriot shot at him, but it hit Chris instead…"

"WHAT. You better be bloody joking me Granger" Gene hissed into the radio.

"No Guv. Sorry. Ray's taken Chris to the hospital. It's only superficial, but e' needs' stitches" Shaz sounded nervous as she spoke, and Alex realised it must have taken a lot of guts to pick up the radio and call for the Guv.

"Fine, give us two hours and we'll be back" Gene barked before throwing the radio to the backseat behind him. He threw a callas glance at Alex who was scowling at him, arms folded.

"What?" He asked. Alex shook her head slightly and pursed her lips.

"It's not Shaz's fault that Matthew's made a run for it. It's not Shaz's fault Chris got shot by bloody Poriot! Now calm down, and get us home safely"

"Alright Mrs Hormones. Mam' you hearing all this? I and Bolls are going to have to schidadle. Seems our presence is required by some dickeads'... I'll drop yer' off, grab mine and Bolly's bags, and then were off. Next time, yer' coming down south" Gene rounded the corner sharply, almost tipping it over.

"GENE. If you don't calm down I'll bloody drive us home, because if you think I am sitting in a car while you are driving like that, all the way down to Fenchurch, you have another bloody thing coming!" Alex cried as they pulled up outside Agnes' house. Gene pouted and glared at her.

"Nobody tells me ow' to drive my motor" He growled.

"They do when their carrying your bloody child. Now calm it" Alex was staring right at him. Her eyes boring into his. It made him feel quite uncomfortable to say the least.

"Fine, Mam, say yer' goodbyes. Go twats to sort out" Gene muttered as he got out the car, helping his Mother out.

"Nice to meet yer' Alex. Come see me again soon luv'. And baby!" Agnes gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before following Gene up the drive to the house. While Gene was gone, Alex reached into the backseat and picked up the police radio.

"DI Drake to Fenchurch east, do you read me?" She asked. A moment of pause, before a voice answered at the other end.

"Ma'am? You and the Guv' on yer' way back yet? Ospital' told me to take a few days off, cuz' ov' me arm" It was Chris. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God you're Okay Chris, the Guv and I have been worried. Were just leaving Manchester. Tell the team to expect us in about two hours. In fact scrap that, I give the Guv half an hour the way his been driving" Alex looked to her left to see Gene stacking their bags on the porch as he gave his Mum one last hug.

"I'll let Ray know. Ray's suspended Poriot till the Guv gets back, and plods are looking for Matthews" Chris sounded proud of himself, Alex couldn't work out whether it was because he had survived a bullet or whether it was because he had enjoyed his few days of playing deputy to the law.

"Thank you Chris, see you later in Luigi's probably. I've got to go, Guv's on his way back..." And with that the radio was thrown back into the backseat, and Alex started fiddling with the Radio.

"Stop fiddling Woman!" Gene muttered as he got back into the car, and started up the engine. Alex waved to Agnes who was stood on the doorstep, before her focused ahead of her on the traffic.

"reckon' I could get us back in alf' and hour" Alex threw him a stern looking look, forbidding him to go over the speed limit.

"Not while Junior and I are in the car Hunt!"

"DI Drake in case you missed the conversation, Christopher is in hospital, and we have a kidnapping murdering scumbag on the loose. Plus, since when have I ever hurt you with my driving?"

"Well…"

"You and your uterus can shut up. Do some psychological profiling something, try work out were Matthews would ave' run too. Let me know when you ave' an answer!" And with that Gene turned the radio up, and upped his speed, leaving Alex to sit beside him brewing with anger of his rudeness.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY!- Don't hurt me! I know i haven't updated this for a while, but i'm back with it now! EnjoyX**

Ray sat with his head resting in his hands as the minutes ticked by. He couldn't believe that Shaz had grassed on him to the Guv and DI Drake. He had noticed how everyone in the office had pissed off to Luigi's early, not wanting to be there for the big downfall. Ray had never been so terrified of the Guv in his life. In fact, he wasn't even as scared of the Guv so much, he was waiting for the eruption that would come from the 5 month, ever so hormonal, slightly scary and dominating pregnant DI. Alex was scary at the best of times, but mix in all her hormones and her holiday being cut short, he was sure that the Guv was the last of his problems.

Why did Poriot have to be such a Tosser? Why did he have to have been left in charge? Admittedly he had been proud when the Guv had given him the responsibility of being acting DI , but why couldn't the super have insisted on an acting DCI to step in for the weekend, that way this would not have been his fault, and therefore he would have stood more chance in keeping his job. He hated how CID had changed, where Chris stuck up for Shaz before he'd stick up for him, and The Guv becoming stricter on how CID all acted.

_Put the Fag out_

_Call Bolly that again and I'll staple yer' ter' yer' desk by yer' tie_

_She's your superior; treat her with some bloody respect._

As every second went by, Ray could feel his breathing getting faster and faster till he was convinced he was on the verge of a panic attack, or possible cardiac arrest. He looked around the room at all the empty desks, paperwork overflowing onto the floor. Empty mugs lay about in every available space, and ashtrays full to the brink, everyone taking the chance to smoke in the office while the Guv was away.

He was about to get up and tidy up the office when he heard the sounds he was most afraid of. The Guv's feet pounding down hard on the carpeted floor in the corridor, followed by a set of lighter footsteps and lots of loud voices, although Ray wasn't sure who was shouting more.

"All I'm saying is Gene is that I'm sure this is all just one big and utterly awful mi…" Alex had been begging Gene to calm down, making him see that Ray had probably tried his best, but as she walked past the windows that looked in over CID, she had stopped, her eyes growing wide, and her mouth dropping. Ray knew what this meant. He watched as the DI stormed past a confused Gene, and pushed the door open with all her might.

"What the hell is this DS Carling? Where's the team? Why are there cigarette packets all over my desk? And where the fuck has all this paperwork come from?" Definitely Alex he was to be scared of. She was stood in the middle of CID, her hands on her hips, with her pregnancy a lot more noticeable than it had ever been. The Guv had finally caught up with her and was looking around CID in utter disbelief. He approached Alex's desk cautiously, picking up a ruler and removing what looked like a used condom from her desk. Ray immediately bent his head down as Gene brought the ruler round to face him.

"I don't even want to know" He mumbled as he threw the ruler at the DS. Alex walked round to her seat at her desk and opened the top drawer.

"You have to be joking me" She hissed as she slipped her hands into the drawer and pulled out a photo. Gene narrowed his eyes wondering what Alex was so upset about.

"Bolls?" Alex turned the photo around for Gene to see. As soon as he had seen what Alex was so upset about, he was striding towards Ray, pulling him up from his chair and throwing him to the floor, were Ray curled up slowly and backed away from the Guv.

"You find out who did that to the picture of my kid, or I swear to god Carling I will staple your testicles to the wall in reception for everyone to see and laugh at" Gene hissed as he bent down to Ray's height. Ray nodded nervously, not able to get the words out. He knew who it was that had put out a cigarette on the ultrasound picture; he just wasn't willing to admit to it there and then. He had been drunk when he had done it, but he was sure the Guv wouldn't really see that as an excuse.

He felt guilty as he watched the Guv step backwards and look down to Alex who was sat at her desk looking down at the photo with tears in her eyes. He hated what he had done, and he wanted to make it better. He didn't want them to think he was a heartless bastard; he didn't want them to think he was incapable.

"Dog Shit Raymondo. Dog Shit" Gene muttered shaking his head as he helped a devastated Alex from her chair and walked her towards the door.

"My office first thing in the morning. I need to get DI Drake home"

Ray sat on the floor for a few more minutes, wondering what his punishment was going to be. Demotion? Suspension? He realised how much he needed a drink, but knew that Luigi's was a no go for a few days. Standing up, Ray picked up his coat and slowly trudged towards the door, bound for the local off licence.

* * *

Gene found Alex curled up on the sofa staring at nothing in particular as he emerged from the kitchen with two hot chocolates in his hands. Her makeup had smudged around her eyes, but he still found her as gorgeous as ever. Sighing, realising Alex wasn't going to sit up; Gene placed the mugs on the coffee table, and lifted up Alex's head so that he could sit down. He then carefully placed her head in his lap, soothing her hair out of her face revealing her sad brown eyes.

"Alex, it's okay you know. I'll pay for a new one" Gene whispered as he bent to kiss Alex's forehead. She shut her eyes slightly as his lips made contact with her skin.

"It's not that Gene" She sighed as she stroked his cheek as his head hovered above hers. Gene looked confused for a second, trying to work out with his partner was so upset.

"What is it then Bolls?" He shifted slightly as Alex sat up, turning to look him in the eye, seriousness in her eye that Gene had only seen on rare occasions.

"What if they did it because they have no respect for me? What if they think I'm just your play thing, what if they see my authority as joke? I can't have them mock me Gene. I just can't" Gen felt his heart sink as he watched Alex break down in tears. He immediately enveloped her into a hug, gently rocking her body from side to side in his arms, planting kisses in her curls.

"Alex, nobody thinks that. Just think, Granger is your best friend, and that lummox of a DC looks at you in absolute admiration, like a kid and a super hero. Ray, well he can be an arse, but I guarantee it was likely to be him, pissed out of his trolley, not realising what it was"

"The whole team hero worship yer' Bolls. And if anyone does say anything, I can assure you that they will no longer be a member of my team" Gene ran his hand up and down Alex's back, soothing her. When she didn't respond, he glanced down at her. A small smile fell to his lips when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Gently he picked her up, gathering her sleeping form into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he pulled the covers back and lay her down. A sense of pride burst through him as he watched her unconsciously place her hand on her swollen stomach in her sleep. He pulled off his jeans and shirt, and got into bed beside her in just his boxers. He pulled the duvet over their bodies and placed a hand over Alex's. Their hands linking together on the baby bump.


End file.
